


the true kingkiller [podfic]

by ORiley42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, The Mummy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42
Summary: podfic of "the true kingkiller"---------Will Graham, forensic archaeologist, doesn’t believe in ancient curses. Then he frees a mummy from its centuries-long imprisonment and has to re-evaluate that belief system.A comedy of horrors ensues, lives are lost, and love is found.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 52





	1. a dark and doubtful presentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the true kingkiller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771669) by [ORiley42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42). 



_cover art by me, click for bigger_

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/4njgqultwndxrva/the%20true%20kingkiller%20ch%201_mixdown.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_  


### Download

[Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4njgqultwndxrva/the%20true%20kingkiller%20ch%201_mixdown.mp3?dl=0)  
00:24:20, MP3, 33.4 MB

### Music and FX Credit

Intro music: Death of Me, by PVRIS  
Background music - Selections from _The Mummy (2017)_ soundtrack: Iniquity, Sandstorm, Possession of the Knight’s Tomb  


Sound FX: 
  * [Going on a forest road gravel and grass.wav](https://freesound.org/people/straget/sounds/411206/) by straget 
  * [Beek1.wav](https://freesound.org/people/HerbertBoland/sounds/28168/) by HerbertBoland
  * [Ambience, Night Wildlife, A.wav ](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/352514/) by InspectorJ
  * [Cracking Earth](https://freesound.org/people/uagadugu/sounds/222521/) by uagadugu
  * [Weathering 01](https://freesound.org/people/newagesoup/sounds/336732/) by newagesoup 
  * [earth-erruption.aif](https://freesound.org/people/sculptor/sounds/16934/) by sculptor
  * [SNAKE](https://freesound.org/people/qubodup/sounds/182789/) by qubodup
  * [pub-short.wav](https://freesound.org/people/o_ciz/sounds/475653/) by o_ciz
  * [crackling fire.wav](https://freesound.org/people/georra43/sounds/446376/) by georra42
  * [Soft Wind](https://freesound.org/people/florianreichelt/sounds/459977/) by florianrieche
  * [Ambience, Creepy Wind A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/413549/) by InspectorJ
  * [Crunching, Wooden Fence, A.wav ](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/352207/) by InspectorJ
  * [train on tracks and whistle.m4a](https://freesound.org/people/buzzatsea/sounds/506694/) by buzzatsea 
  * [ Train destruction](https://freesound.org/people/CGEffex/sounds/94178/) by CGEffex
  * [Door, Front, Opening A](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/431117/) by InspectorJ



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this podfic! I had a ton of fun layering in all the ambient sound and fx and music. I’d love to hear your thoughts on any aspect of it <3  
> And I hope to post approximately a chapter a week, so I’ll see ya soon with more!


	2. 'cause I've got you, under my skin

_cover art by me, click for bigger_

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

  
 _(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/52rydlnkekut5ao/the%20true%20kingkiller%20ch%202_mixdown_01.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_  


### Download

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uYWWW-EzFzJyB6pMdo-JjeTFn3T0sbkW/view?usp=sharing)  
00:34:34, MP3, 47.4 MB

### Music and FX Credit

Intro music: Under My Skin, by Frank Sinatra   
Background music, selections from _Hannibal_ s1 soundtrack: Apéritif, Amuse-Bouche, Coquilles, Œuf   


Sound FX: 
  * [ newspapers loud soft ](https://freesound.org/people/volivieri/sounds/37187/) by volivieri 
  * [ Helicopter Flyby, Distant, A.wav ](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/405234/) by InspectorJ 
  * [ Notification Up 1 ](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) by FoolBoyMedia 
  * [ Falling onto a bed](https://freesound.org/people/Mr_Alden/sounds/365681/) by Mr Alden 
  * [ Shifting in bed](https://freesound.org/people/CUeckermann/sounds/444815/) by CUeckermann 
  * [ doorlatch.wav ](https://freesound.org/people/Zabuhailo/sounds/144824/) by Zabuhailo 
  * [Clacking ](https://freesound.org/people/SketchComPod/sounds/277585/) by SketchComPod 
  * [ Heavy Thunder Strike ](https://freesound.org/people/BlueDelta/sounds/446753/) by BlueDelta 
  * [ Zipping zipper](https://freesound.org/people/RuonVNiekerk/sounds/327922/) by RuonVNiekerk 
  * [ cringle of plastic sheet.WAV](https://freesound.org/people/foolishfool/sounds/371364/) by foolishfool 
  * [ Knock_the_door.wav](https://freesound.org/people/anagar/sounds/267931/) by anagar 
  * [ Door, Wooden, Close, A (H1).wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/411791/) by InspectorJ 




	3. you are (not) precisely my cup of tea

_cover art by me, click for bigger_

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

  
 _(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/yvqx8q0h5i6dvt9/the%20true%20kingkiller%20ch%203_mixdown.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_  


### Download

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lpOvDp2dbGjqoy0vrYxL_YPAD_rurg3j/view?usp=sharing)  
00:52:20, MP3, 71.8 MB

### Music and FX Credit

Intro music: Be Your Shadow, by The Wombats   
Background music: Arthur and the Madness of Love, from the _Merlin_ season 4 soundtrack; selections from _The Mummy_ (2017) soundtrack: Haram, Unstoppable, Sanction of the Gods, and Egypt’s Next Great Queen.   


Sound FX: 
  * [Shower, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/353195/) by Inspector J 
  * [20061021.just.shower.flac](https://freesound.org/people/dobroide/sounds/24092/) by dobroide 
  * [Opening Shower Curtain.wav](https://freesound.org/people/ryanharding95/sounds/272436/) by ryanharding95 
  * [Walkingonpavement.wav](https://freesound.org/people/JohnsonBrandEditing/sounds/244310/) by JohnsonBrandEditing 
  * [Pens Rolling Across a Desk.wav](https://freesound.org/people/senorsolo007/sounds/83622/) by senorsolo007 
  * [Scattered Pens; in Metal Tin.wav](https://freesound.org/people/RossBell/sounds/389436/) by RossBell 




	4. guess i'll go eat worms

_cover art by me, click for bigger_

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/dkt4s6lcqzjdibw/the%20true%20kingkiller%20ch%204_mixdown.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_  


### Download

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YFJEwLDN1oecYBT12z8xPlAYAg5DV1az/view?usp=sharing)  
00:35:20, MP3, 48.5 MB

### Music and FX Credit

Intro music: Mud and Gold, by TRILLS  
Background music: selections from Hannibal s3 soundtrack: Primavera pt. 1, [Aria from 3.04](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8HHul4pO7o), Digestivo pt. 2.  


Sound FX: 
  * [Birds in Spring (Scotland)](https://freesound.org/people/BurghRecords/sounds/463903/) by Burgh Records 
  * [tea pour.wav](https://freesound.org/people/fryzu82/sounds/142330/) by fryzu82 
  * [Stream River Water Up Close](https://freesound.org/people/jackmurrayofficial/sounds/433589/) by jackmurrayofficial 
  * [Splash 12.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Rocktopus/sounds/233411/) by Rocktopus 
  * [Going on a forest road gravel and grass.wav](https://freesound.org/people/straget/sounds/411206/)
  * [Knock_the_door.wav](https://freesound.org/people/anagar/sounds/267931/)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That aria and the piece from Digestivo always wreck my emotions, so I hope they do the same to you ;)  
> and i hope you enjoy this chapter! <3


	5. deracinate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly note that this is the chapter that earns that M-rating in regard to sex—enjoy or avoid as best suits your needs <3

_cover art by me, click for bigger_

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

  
 _(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/yu8qdn1g3b6frx1/The%20True%20Kingkiller%20ch5_mixdown.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_  


### Download

[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cJ8ulHzXZpS3vhdlfqwOKJ-UEvmX6cBc/view?usp=sharing)  
01:09:34, MP3, 95.5 MB

### Music and FX Credit

Intro music: Pretty Wicked Things, by Dawn Richard   
Background music: selections from _Hannibal_ s1 and s3 soundtrack: Savoureux, Primavera pt. 2, Digestivo pt. 2; selections from _The Mummy_ (2017) soundtrack: Prodigium, A Warning of Monsters, Providence, The Secret of the Mummy.   


Sound FX: 
  * [Cellphone ringing](https://freesound.org/people/jourblue/sounds/344365/) by jourblue 
  * [In Car Driving.aif](https://freesound.org/people/RutgerMuller/sounds/50910/) by RutgerMuller 
  * [Car Driving Ambience](https://freesound.org/people/priesjensen/sounds/495795/) by priesjensen 
  * [A rumble of the ground.aif](https://freesound.org/people/harpoyume/sounds/86052/) by harpoyume 
  * [DS9 door](http://www.trekcore.com/audio/) by trekcore 
  * [ Crows](https://freesound.org/people/blimp66/sounds/353432/) by blimp66 
  * [Door opening](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/431117/) InspectorJ 
  * [Door, Wooden, Close, A (H1).wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/411791/) by InspectorJ 
  * [rough rumble](https://freesound.org/people/TMPZ_1/sounds/440804/) by TMPZ_1 
  * [Knock the door](https://freesound.org/people/anagar/sounds/267931/) by anagar 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, longest chapter yet! And we're getting close to the end, one more big chapter and then a little epilogue...  
> Hope you enjoy! <3


	6. rebuilt, and erased again

_cover art by me, click for bigger_

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

  
 _(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/psdxqrqwer0byk8/The%20True%20Kingkiller%20ch%206_mixdown.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_  


### Download

[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zPQczDSZB55XWh403bK04PfNsN1ed0sK/view?usp=sharing)  
00:44:01, MP3, 60.4 MB

### Music and FX Credit

Intro music: Your Follower, by Seventh Sense   
Background music: Rôti from _Hannibal_ s1 soundtrack, Snake Charmer from s3, and of course, Bloodfest from Mizumono for the final section. Selections from _The Mummy_ (2017) soundtrack: The Sand of Wrath, A Warning of Monsters, The Secret of the Mummy.   


Sound FX: 
  * [In Car Driving.aif](https://freesound.org/people/RutgerMuller/sounds/50910/) by RutgerMuller 
  * [Car Driving Ambience](https://freesound.org/people/priesjensen/sounds/495795/) by priesjensen 
  * [ Crows](https://freesound.org/people/blimp66/sounds/353432/) by blimp66 
  * [ Gunfire ](https://freesound.org/people/qubodup/sounds/205588/) by qubodup 
  * [Metallic Thump](https://freesound.org/people/ZurfR/sounds/400584/) by ZurfR 
  * [electric toothbrush.aiff](https://freesound.org/people/adeluc4/sounds/125335/) by adeluc4 
  * [chains.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/Lord_Of_Dank_Memes/sounds/508396/) by Lord Of Dank Memes 
  * [Permission to panic?](https://freesound.org/people/deleted_user_2906614/sounds/263621/) by deleted_user 
  * [Finger snap (recording)](https://freesound.org/people/TKhelkar/sounds/387082/) by TKhelkar 
  * Screams and glass breaking extracted from The Mummy (2017) film 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the conclusion! I'll post the last, short little epilogue tomorrow.   
> This current chapter is, in many ways, the end--the next is a brief flight of dark fancy, a glimpse into their potential supernatural future.  
> I hope you've enjoyed this journey so far! <3


	7. epilogue: unwept, unhonored, and unsung

_cover art by me, click for bigger_

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/kann269arxfwxqb/The%20True%20Kingkiller%20ch%207%20epilogue_mixdown.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_   


### Download

[Chapter 7, Epilogue](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1--EUdBaBI5Q2M51gCUXQjbFAGBazdcfT/view?usp=sharing)  
00:08:16, MP3, 11.3 MB

### Music Credit

Intro music: Two Evils, by Bastille   
Background music: Bach Goldberg Variations Aria pt.1 from the _Hannibal_ s3 soundtrack, and Vide Cor Meum from the 2001 _Hannibal_ movie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fin~  
> I hope you enjoyed listening to this story, it was an adventure to write & record!   
> If you have a moment, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
